invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Drake
|gender=Male |age=48 |birth=April 24, 1971 |death= |occupation=*Vigilante (secretly) *CEO of M.E.T.A. |alignment=Neutral |affiliation=*M.E.T.A. *Icons |family=*Elizabeth Drake (wife) *Sarah Drake (daughter) |status=Unknown |portrayed_by=persi8002 |theme=It Is I Who Failed This City}} Dr. Kennworth "Ken" Drake is the founder, owner and CEO of M.E.T.A. from Manhattan. He was the mentor of both Ben Stone and Jordan Moon, and was responsible for the dark matter storm in 2016 that gave certain individuals abilities in New York City. Secretly, in contrast to his philanthropist guise, Drake operates as a ruthless vigilante with highly advanced weaponry known as Segaterious. Ken Drake secretly possesses a database of secrets from the future, notably causing the machine that gave Ben Stone and Jordan Moon their powers to go haywire in 2015. Additionally, in 2016, Drake unleashed a dark matter storm on New York City that gave specific individuals superhuman abilities, causing the continued rise of superhumans, the emergence of Uprising and the formation of the Icons, which all lined up with his own personal goals. However, after the events of 2016, Drake vanished, not leaving a single trace behind. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in Hell's Kitchen in Manhattan on April 24, 1975, Kennworth Drake was raised into wealth and prosperity early in his life. Drake was incredibly gifted in his ingenuity and as such, succeeded and excelled his studies, managing to skip high school early at the age of 16. Drake quickly became a young science prodigy amongst his peers, earning an extremely positive reputation all across the city. After studying extensively for quite a long time, Ken Drake decided to establish his own research and development company in 1995, working alongside his wife Elizabeth Drake. Together, the two named this company M.E.T.A. (Mechanical and Enhanced Technological Advancements), supervising it's evolution throughout the years ahead. Two years later, Drake became a mentor to Jordan Moon, a young prodigy much like the former was in the past. In 1998, Drake and Elizabeth had a daughter called Sarah Drake. Becoming Segaterious Years h passed and Ken Drake successfully made M.E.T.A. the biggest technological giant in all of New York City, and possibly the entire world, working alongside his wife Elizabeth to achieve such a feat. Despite all these years of happiness, this would change in 2005 when Drake and his wife Elizabeth were ambushed during a stroll on the street by muggers, who sought out Drake's technology. Drake fought back, but eventually the muggers shot down Elizabeth, who died just moments later. Although the muggers escaped following the murder of Elizabeth, Drake was now broken, enraged and surrounded by guilt, vowing to make sure no one suffers the same fate his wife did at the hands of common muggers. Thus, deciding to take matters into his own hands to rid of crime, Drake declared to avenge Elizabeth by going into a five year long expedition, training in multiple martial arts, travelling countless countries and taking lone hikes on mountains. By 2010, Ken Drake ascended into peak physical condition, mastering multiple martial arts, from Taekwondo to Boxing. In the process, Drake became a vigilante archer called Segaterious (in reference to Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign). Drake sought to hunt down and brutally kill any criminal he comes across all, signle-handidly taking out entire drug cartels and criminal empires. In 2013, Ben Stone joined M.E.T.A., and much like Jordan, was mentored under Drake. Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Scientists Category:Archers Category:Martial artists